


So Far, So Close   ( "Tão Longe, Tão Perto")

by Lynngouvenec



Category: X-Men RPF
Genre: Annie Lennox - Freeform, Dreaming about Michael, F/M, Friendship/Love, Inspired by Real Events, Light Angst, M/M, Musical References, U2 - Freeform, Valerie June
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-25
Updated: 2015-11-25
Packaged: 2018-05-03 09:55:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5286269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lynngouvenec/pseuds/Lynngouvenec
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Aquela era a única verdade que James conseguia dizer no momento. Não conseguia falar dos seus sentimentos por Michael, até porque ele não se sentia seguro com relação a isso. E não queria magoar Anne nem colocar a perder tudo o que eles construíram juntos e que era a base sólida das suas vidas . Mas por que seu corpo e sua mente insistiam em traí-lo e em atormentá-lo ?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	So Far, So Close   ( "Tão Longe, Tão Perto")

**Author's Note:**

> 1-Esse é o segundo capítulo do trabalho "The Best of Both Worlds" ( "O Melhor de Dois Mundos" )  
> 2-Eu optei por costurar o tecido ficcional com a linha da realidade, portanto me oriento por uma linha de tempo verídica para elaborar conteúdo explicitamente fantasioso.  
> 3- Veja a tradução desse texto no link :

( I )  


_“Em poucas horas você estará em Londres, com a sua família, voltando aos seus compromissos e todo esse questionamento vai ficar para trás.”_ James podia ouvir ainda a voz de Michael pronunciando suavemente estas palavras. E lembra-se que , quando elas foram ditas, trouxeram-lhe um momentâneo equilíbrio, uma certa segurança, uma certeza de que o universo não estava saindo dos eixos. Principalmente porque ele tinha absoluta confiança em quem as estava pronunciando. Mas agora, a quilômetros de distância, no meio de uma entrevista a respeito de Victor Frankenstein, ressentia-se da ausência de Michael, tendo ao seu lado Daniel Hadcliffe, seu colega no filme. Não era como dar entrevistas ao lado de Michael, quando um praticamente conseguia ler os pensamentos do outro, com uma troca de olhares cúmplices. Daniel era ótimo colega de cena, competente, engraçado, espirituoso, mas... não era Michael.  


Após a entrevista, os dois seguiram para uma sessão de fotos. Normalmente, James tinha bastante paciência com essa tarefa, pois tinha total confiança em sua fotogenia. Excepcionalmente hoje, no entanto, sua mente estava dispersa. Isso fez com que algumas fotos tivessem que ser repetidas muitas vezes. Por sorte, o elétrico Daniel Hadcliffe impedia que James caísse totalmente no desânimo. O rapaz parecia mais elétrico do que ele ! E tão rápido para captar direcionamentos e aprender dicas ! Fazia com que James pensasse que Hogwarts devia ter contribuído com algum tipo de magia, afinal.  


E o dia foi longo. Seguido por outros dias semelhantes. Intercalados por momentos de extrema felicidade que James passava em casa, com Anne-Marie e Brendan. James se apegava a estes momentos como uma boia de salvação. Parecia mais entusiasmado do que o habitual, mais disponível do que nunca. Fato que começou a chamar a atenção de Anne, que já vinha observando a oscilação nas atitudes de James há algum tempo. Uma hora incrivelmente animado e disposto a topar qualquer atividade que ela propusesse, sobretudo se incluísse Brendan. Em outros momentos, notava seu olhar parado no vazio, olhando para dentro de si mesmo, completamente alheio à presença dela no ambiente. Ela preferia que ele a procurasse para conversar, por isso dava-lhe todo o espaço possível, todo o tempo do mundo. Ela o amava tão profundamente, tão completamente, que percebia que algo o estava incomodando, ocupando os seus pensamentos, embora ele não falasse a respeito.  


Com a proximidade da partida beneficente do Celtic Football Club, James ficou mais ocupado ainda, tentando encaixar na sua agenda já tão concorrida, alguns treinos com amigos que lhe telefonavam porque também iriam participar do evento. Na verdade, James conseguiu ir a apenas um dos convites que recebeu para treinar, antes que a partida ocorresse. Anne-Marie ficou feliz de vê-lo sair animado e voltar como um menino que tivesse ficado jogando futebol com os amigos até tarde.  


\- Às vezes eu acho que tenho duas crianças em casa, ao invés de uma... – disse ela catando o uniforme do marido que ele havia jogado ao chão, antes de ir tomar uma ducha.  
Ele escuta a reclamação e responde, num tom de voz que desse para ela ouvir, apesar do barulho da água corrente :  


\- Desculpe, amor ! Eu ia pegar depois !  


\- Okay, okay...  


Ela já ia saindo do quarto, quando ouviu o som do celular de James, tocando, baixinho. A tela se ilumina com a imagem de um rosto conhecido. Anne ia avisar ao marido, quando percebe o indicativo na tela : aquela era a sexta chamada desse número não atendida. A sexta chamada de Michael Fassbender. Esse detalhe poderia não significar nada. O celular pode ter tocado várias vezes durante o treino, sem que James tivesse noção disso. Por que é que ela tinha a sensação de que não era bem assim ?... Resolveu esperar e observar. Alguém que liga seis vezes sem ser atendido, provavelmente ligará a sétima.  


( II )  


Já havia passado a hora de jantar e Brendan já estava dormindo. Anne-Marie estava estudando o roteiro da peça “Husbands and Sons” que ela iria estrear em outubro e fazendo algumas anotações, enquanto James estava respondendo alguns e-mails com o laptop no colo. Seu celular toca e ele o alcança para atender. Olha para a tela e não atende de imediato. Anne-Marie continuava escrevendo, aparentemente muito concentrada. James vai até a varanda da casa, com o celular na mão.  


\- Alô...  


\- Oi ! Muito ocupado ?  


\- Respondendo alguns e-mails. E você ? Está onde ?  


\- Em Malta !  


\- Ei, bom ! As filmagens de “Assassin’s Creed” já começaram ?  


\- Começarão nesta segunda. E você ? Vai mesmo jogar com o Celtic ?  


\- Com certeza. Já fiz até um treino “coletivo” hoje... – e deu aquela risada tão familiar a Michael.  


\- Ah, sério ? Tão “profissional”, hein ? – comentou Michael, rindo também.  


\- Você sabe que eu gosto muito de futebol.  


\- Eu sei. Gostaria de ver esta partida ... Mas nem ao Tellurid Film Festival eu vou poder comparecer, por causa do início dos trabalhos aqui. Lá vai ter uma première do “Steve Jobs”, painel sobre o filme, estas coisas...  


\- Você nem está se dando tempo para respirar, hein ? Emendando um trabalho no outro...  


\- Olha quem está falando, Doutor Frankenstein...  


\- Falo sério, Michael. Trabalho não é tudo.  


\- Bem, atualmente, o trabalho é _tudo_ , para mim. – e acrescenta, depois de um breve silêncio – É melhor assim. – Seguiu-se um suspiro, como se ele quisesse acrescentar mais alguma coisa.  


\- Michael, eu ... – adiantou-se James, parecendo querer cortar a conversa.  


\- Está tudo bem, James... Liguei só para bater papo. Conversar com você me faz ... muito bem. Tenha uma boa noite e não vá ferrar o joelho nessa partida. – acrescentou, desconversando.  


\- Okay, okay... Vou tomar cuidado...  


\- Até mais, James.  


\- Até, Michael.  


Quando vai retornar para a sala, James se surpreende ao ver que Anne-Marie estava bem atrás dele.  


\- Algum problema ? – perguntou ela, com ar indecifrável.  


\- Não... não... – e, como não via razões para ocultar nada da pessoa que era não só sua melhor amiga, mas também sua confidente, acrescenta : - Era o Michael. Está em Malta para filmar “Assassin’s Creed”.  


\- Hum, e você não podia ter atendido o celular na sala ?  


\- Eu... não queria te atrapalhar. Sei que você está estudando seu texto e precisa de concentração.  


\- ...  


\- Mas que cara é essa, amor ?  


\- Você. Está estranho, diferente... Desde que retornou de Montreal.  


\- Diferente, como ?  


\- Parece que está com a mente longe.  


\- São muitos projetos, muita coisa para fazer....  


\- Você sempre teve esse ritmo de trabalho, aliás, até mais intenso, e nunca ficou assim. Aconteceu alguma coisa em Montreal ?  


Dizer que aconteceu alguma coisa em Montreal seria mentira. Mas, por outro lado, ocultar o que ele estava sentindo também não parecia ser uma atitude muito honesta. Como ser sincero sem magoar os sentimentos da pessoa que é sua confidente ?  


\- Não aconteceu nada. – respondeu, passando os braços pela cintura da esposa.  


Ela continuava a encará-lo com aqueles olhos grandes e meigos. Ele aproxima-se de seu rosto dando-lhe um beijo na boca. Ela retribui o beijo calorosamente.  


\- Acho que está na hora de irmos para cama – disse ela, com o rosto colado ao de James. 

( III )  


Não é sempre que se pode encontrar pela manhã em plena quinta-feira, no Hyde Park, Hugh Jackman praticando corrida. Excepcionalmente ele estava em Londres para divulgação de seu filme “Peter Pan”. Após encerrar o exercício e concluir que era uma hora boa para entrar em contato com alguns amigos, senta-se num banco, à beira do Lago Serpentine , e telefona para James McAvoy.  


\- Esse é o telefone de um baixinho metido a lutador de boxe ? – brincou Hugh.  


A voz do outro lado respondeu alegremente num forte sotaque escocês :  


\- Wolfieee ! Como você está, amigo ?  


\- Estou ótimo ! E em Londres !  


\- Não brinca !  


\- Sério : divulgando “Pan”. Sua agenda tem espaço para rever um velho amigo ?  


\- Até quando você fica ?  


\- Até depois de amanhã.  


\- Então com certeza poderemos nos encontrar ! Olhe, neste exato momento eu nem tenho muito tempo para falar com você porque tenho uma reunião com o grupo envolvido na gravação de “Heart of Darkness”, mas se você tiver um tempo amanhã, podemos nos encontrar. Onde você está hospedado ? Você veio sozinho ?  


\- No The Gore. Vim sozinho. Debby ficou com as crianças.  


\- Ótimo ! Posso passar aí amanhã no final da tarde. Por volta das 18h ?  


\- Okay, okay ! Está marcado ! Às 18h no bar do hotel !  


\- Até amanhã, então !  


\- Até, James !

 

(IV)  


O The Gore é um encantador hotel-boutique situado no coração de South Kensington. Esse hotel com ar romântico fica a 5 minutos a pé do Royal Albert Hall e do Hyde Park. Seu exterior todo branco, clássico, com a imensa bandeira da Inglaterra tremulando à frente da fachada, é um ícone que remete aos tempos da imponente era vitoriana. O hotel contém o famoso Bar 190, que oferece um ambiente íntimo, mas de luxo, onde os hóspedes podem relaxar e se entreter com a extensa lista de cocktails. O bar tem suas paredes revestidas em boiserie, com painéis de madeira trabalhada em toda a sua volta, conferindo-lhe um aspecto antigo, mas acolhedor, bem ao gosto do estilo vitoriano que predomina em todo o hotel. Uma longa bancada curva de madeira marrom-avermelhada, contornada por dez cadeiras altas, com estofamento de couro vermelho e decorada com quatro abajures em estilo art-nouveau, é o ponto central do ambiente. A parede de fundo do bar é revestida de espelho e toda guarnecida com diversos tipos de bebidas. Complementam o decor, cantinhos com mesas baixas , cercadas por pufes e sofás confortáveis, onde pequenos grupos podem se reunir para saborear os seus drinques.  


James conhecia o hotel por fora, mas nunca tivera a oportunidade de frequentar o seu bar. Hugh já esperava por ele, sentado em um dos sofás do aconchegante bar, ao fundo, perto da alta janela que dava para a rua. Levanta-se para abraçá-lo quando este se aproxima.  


\- Ei, cara ! – exclama James. E aceita o abraço, retribuindo-o, depois dá um soquinho no ombro do amigo como para relembrar as brincadeiras que faziam no set.  


Hugh ri e passa a mão na cabeça de James, notando que seu cabelo já estava crescendo.  


\- Ah, voltando ao normal, hein ?  


James sorri e os dois se sentam. Um garçom se aproxima perguntando o que eles desejam beber.  


\- Aqui eles têm drinks maravilhosos, James. Quer experimentar algum ?  


\- Oh, eu não ando muito a fim de drinks diferentes... Gosto mesmo é de cervejas... Ou um bom scotch. Às vezes um martini, se for especial. – respondeu, e sua última frase, initimamente, remetia o seu pensamento a alguém.  


\- Contraditoriamente, a lista de cervejas não é extensa... – comenta Hugh olhando a carta de cervejas - Qual você prefere ?  


\- Pode ser uma Stella.  


\- Vou te acompanhar, então. Duas, por favor.  


James pergunta como estão Debby , Oscar e Ava.  


\- Todos bem. Ava está numa fase em que temos que negociar tudo... Ah, ah , você vai chegar lá... – comenta e pergunta por Brendan e Anne-Marie.  


James se ilumina ao falar do filho. Como se a paternidade justificasse a sua existência na Terra. James nunca falava sobre a sua própria infância, a separação dos pais, nem a vida que levou com os avós, exceto quando era para ilustrar alguma questão em particular numa conversa. Descreveu alguns progressos escolares de Brendan, que já estava com cinco anos, e comentou a respeito do gosto musical que tentava desenvolver no filho.  


Quando fala sobre Anne-Marie, descreve seus projetos, como a agenda da esposa estará preenchida no mês de outubro e como isso o condicionaria a passar mais tempo com Brendan.  


\- Bem, vejo que outubro vai ser um mês complicado para vocês, mas, mesmo assim, vou fazer o convite. – diz, tomando um gole de cerveja.  


James termina a sua e imediatamente pede outra.  


\- Convite ?  


\- Meu aniversário ! É dia 12, uma segunda-feira, mas queremos fazer uma celebração no fim de semana dos dias 10-11.  


\- Em Nova Iorque ? – pergunta James, curioso.  


Hugh abre um largo sorriso antecipando a reação de James :  


\- Na Austrália !  


James sabia que Hugh tinha dupla residência : um apartamento em Nova Iorque e uma casa em Melbourne. Não esperava que o convite fosse para tão longe !  


\- Aussie ?? – admirou-se James, usando o apelido do continente.  


\- Porque lá vai ser muito mais divertido, há mais espaço, a casa é muito grande, com quintal, churrasqueira... Seria muito bom conseguir reunir os amigos lá ! –dizendo isso, termina de beber a cerveja e também pede outra.  


James percebia a animação de Hugh e ficou com vontade de participar da festa. Mas seria difícil. Anne-Marie provavelmente não poderia ir... Ela estaria às voltas com toda a promoção do seu novo filme “Suffragette” e preparando-se para estrear sua nova peça. E Brendan ? James podia imaginar a cara que Anne-Marie faria ao escutar a proposta de levar o filho sem que ela estivesse presente.  


\- Vou falar com Anne, mas acho que vai ser complicado...  


\- Seria tão bom se vocês fossem ! Um fim de semana diferente, longe do cinza londrino, perto da natureza ! E não esqueça que Deby é sua fã incondicional ! Vai vibrar com a sua presença ! Convidado de honra, com certeza !  


James sorri com o modo espontâneo do amigo falar. Realmente Hugh sabia cativar as pessoas. Com seu jeito afável, era difícil lhe recusar alguma coisa.  
Um funcionário do hotel localiza Hugh no bar e informa-lhe que há um recado para ele na concierge. Hugh desculpa-se com James e levanta-se para atender ao chamado.  


\- Eu estava esperando esse telefonema mais cedo. Meu celular está com a bateria fraca, então eu desliguei. Aguarda só um instante. Toma outra cerveja que eu já volto.  


\- Sem problemas... – respondeu James, já mais descontraído do que quando chegou. Distrai-se olhando mais atentamente para o decor do ambiente. Numa bancada próxima há alguns jornais. Uns são tabloides sensacionalistas, outros com aquelas típicas fofocas a respeito de astros e estrelas, um tipo de texto que James evitava ler a todo custo. Passeou os olhos aleatoriamente pelas manchetes. Quando de repente seu olhar foi atraído por um nome e ele puxou o tabloide para perto para poder ver melhor do que se tratava. O jornal era o “The Mirror” e a nota dizia : “ Michael Fassbender e Alicia Vikander separam-se após 9 meses de namoro”. Havia duas fotos do casal : uma antiga, tirada em Mônaco, quando eles ainda estavam namorando, e outra deixando um hotel, Alicia andando à frente de Michael, ambos sérios. Subitamente James se lembrou do telefonema de Michael, dias atrás e olhou a data do jornal.  


\- Merda...  


_“Bem, atualmente, o trabalho **é tudo** , para mim... Liguei só para bater papo. Conversar com você me faz ... muito bem.”_ As palavras de Michael vieram-lhe à mente. James deduziu que o amigo quis conversar a respeito do rompimento com Alicia, mas que ele não lhe dera chance para isso. James procura avidamente por mais detalhes, mesmo que num texto possivelmente sórdido e controverso como aquele. O jornal só mencionava o fato de que “Fassbender já havia dito anteriormente que a carreira era um impedimento para sua vida amorosa”. Ao ler isso, James só podia imaginar a si mesmo e ao próprio Hugh como exemplos que contradiziam a dicotomia de Michael. Os dois eram prova viva de que era possível ter uma vida amorosa estável e até constituir uma família e continuar tendo uma carreira promissora. Então, para James, o argumento de Michael era vago e encobria uma multidão de detalhes.  
Nesse momento Hugh retorna e encontra James com uma fisionomia completamente diferente da que ele exibia minutos atrás.  


\- Tudo bem, James ?  


\- Tudo... – respondeu vagamente, com o olhar meio perdido na cerveja que estava bebendo.  


Mas Hugh podia perceber que alguma coisa o estava incomodando e então repara no jornal que ainda estava na mão de James, que descansava esquecida sobre a mesa.  


\- Lendo esse tipo de jornal agora ?  


\- Não...é que... – James hesitou, mas sentia que podia confiar em Hugh. Na verdade, ele parecia a pessoa mais indicada para se conversar a respeito. Além de ter convivido bastante com Michael e ele, e de conhecer a dinâmica que eles tinham juntos, era um amigo mais velho e também era casado, como James. E sempre havia dado exemplos de sensatez, sabedoria, correção e clareza. Com ele, James sentia que não corria o risco de ser julgado sumariamente.  


Mostra-lhe a notícia que lhe chamou a atenção para ver o que Hugh diria.  


\- Bem, eu não me espantei com essa notícia. E você ? – toma um gole de cerveja e continua – Michael uma vez disse : “eu sou uma pessoa complicada”. Eu não sei o que ele busca numa pessoa para partilhar a vida, mas... parece que ainda não encontrou.  


James dá um suspiro e diz, com um ar um pouco triste, deixando o sotaque escocês fluir livremente em sua fala acelerada :  


\- Eu só sei que eu me importo – e muito – com o Michael, com tudo o que diz respeito a ele... que eu sinto a falta dele mais do que poderia se esperar para um simples amigo, por melhor que ele seja... Sei que quero que ele seja feliz, que sorria, que se sinta satisfeito com a vida... E gostaria de participar dessa ...realização.  
Por mais que James escolhesse as palavras com cuidado para não fazer nenhuma declaração desastrada, Hugh não pôde conter a sua conclusão :  


\- Espera ! Isso tudo que você descreveu se parece com uma paixão ! Você está me dizendo que ... está _**apaixonado**_ pelo Michael ??  


Ouvindo outra pessoa dizer o que ele mesmo ainda não havia dito para si próprio pareceu subitamente errado.  


\- Estou ? – e os olhos azuis pareciam confusos e inseguros, e não confiantes como sempre estiveram.  


\- James, meu amigo... Examina bem os seus sentimentos. E mede as consequências dos seus atos.  


\- É nisso que eu penso o tempo todo, Hugh. Sentimentos e consequências. Eu sempre quis ter uma família, filhos, ser um pai... Um _**bom**_ pai. – e essa declaração faz com que ele, interiormente, lembrasse da infância infeliz ao lado do pai, a separação, as dificuldades...  


\- E quanto a Anne-Marie ? Você não a ama mais ? – pergunta Hugh, preocupado com o amigo.  


\- Eu adoro a Anne ! Como não amá-la ? Ela me deu o chão que eu busquei a minha vida inteira, ela me deu um norte, algo pelo que lutar... Ela me deu um filho, pelo amor de Deus...  


\- Isso tudo que você falou que está sentindo pelo Michael iria mortificá-la...  


\- Eu sei...  


\- Por outro lado, você não pode confundir amor com gratidão. Anne te colocou de pé, te fez caminhar, te ajudou a formar uma família... Será que você não está tão agradecido que está confundindo os sentimentos ?  


James suspira. Fecha os olhos, ocultando todo o azul que preenchia a sala.  


\- Bem, diante disso, vale eu te avisar que eu também convidei o Michael para o meu aniversário. Na verdade, eu deixei recado na caixa postal, porque eu não consegui falar com ele. De qualquer forma, ele ainda não me retornou.  


James abre os olhos e eles estão ligeiramente úmidos.  


\- Obrigado...  


\- Pelo quê ?  


\- Por me ouvir... Por não me julgar.  


Hugh era mesmo uma pessoa muito doce, muito agradável de se conversar. Ele só sorriu e respondeu :  


\- Quem sou eu para julgar alguém ? – e, diante do ar desanimado de James, tenta incentivá-lo – Seja sempre franco e honesto com os seus sentimentos, James. Por que você não liga para o Michael e conversam sobre isso ?  


\- Sabe que há alguns dias atrás ele me ligou e ... eu não lhe dei atenção ? Foi justamente na ocasião que esse jornaleco cita como o período do rompimento com a Alicia... Eu não fui nem mesmo um bom amigo !!  


\- Não se atormente com isso ! Com certeza, Michael, que é seu amigo de verdade, vai entender...  


James olha o relógio.  


\- Preciso ir pra casa... Anne tem um compromisso e eu tenho que rendê-la, ficar com Brendan...  


\- Tudo bem, tudo bem. Eu também tenho um compromisso daqui a pouco. O tal telefonema foi justamente para confirmar o evento.  


Ambos se erguem para se abraçar , desta vez um abraço com mais significado : entre confessor e confidente.  


\- Até a próxima, Hugh. E obrigado, de novo.  


\- Nada de agradecer ! E pensa no meu convite e no que eu te falei. Vai em paz, amigo !

(V)  


Naquela mesma noite, após ter deixado Brendan dormindo no quarto, James telefona para Michael. Em Malta era apenas uma hora a mais do que em Londres. O celular toca, toca, mas ninguém atende.  


\- Porra, Michael, atende essa merda. – praguejou James para si mesmo.  


Caixa postal. Resolve mandar uma mensagem de texto. Talvez funcionasse melhor.  


_**“Estou tentando te ligar, mas só cai na caixa postal. Me liga. Preciso falar com você.”**_  


Pega um livro para ler, já que pretendia esperar por Anne-Marie. A agenda de compromissos em torno do novo filme da esposa era longa. Em outubro teria o London Film Festival, com “Suffragette” abrindo a noite de gala, que seria na véspera do aniversário de 45 anos de Anne. James começa a ler o livro que pegara quase que aleatoriamente. Quando lê as primeiras linhas do primeiro capítulo, pensa em como acabamos atraindo leituras que espelham o nosso estado de espírito...  


_“ Aquele foi o melhor dos tempos, foi o pior dos tempos; aquela foi a idade da sabedoria, foi a idade da insensatez, foi a época da crença, foi a época da descrença, foi a estação da Luz, a estação das Trevas, a primavera da esperança, o inverno do desespero; tínhamos tudo diante de nós, tínhamos nada diante de nós, íamos todos direto para o Paraíso, íamos todos direto no sentido contrário...”_  


Era Charles Dickens, falando com ele, uma voz vinda de 1859 direto para seus pensamentos. “Um Conto de Duas Cidades” era um clássico da literatura inglesa e apresenta uma história que retrata amor, vergonha, revolta, culpa, retribuição e morte, tendo como pano de fundo a realidade da Inglaterra e da França revolucionária do século XVIII, onde as personagens viviam conflitos sociais em meio à germinação de movimentos que culminariam na Revolução Francesa. O início desse prólogo parecia refletir o seu interior : oscilando entre dois caminhos, atormentado entre dois sentimentos...  


A leitura acabou lhe causando sono e James adormece, sentado na cama, com o livro nas mãos, apoiado nos travesseiros. Seu sono começou a ficar profundo, de modo que ele não percebeu quando soou o ruído indicativo de mensagem no celular.  


_**“Acho que está um pouco tarde para te ligar. Vou tentar falar com você amanhã. Completamente exausto. Callum Lynch tem uma vida atribulada.”**_  


Mais tarde, quando Anne chegou, James já dormia melhor acomodado na cama e num sono pesado. Ela vê o celular do marido e o livro que ele estava lendo jogados do seu lado da cama, e coloca-os na mesinha de cabeceira, do lado de James. Beija-lhe a testa, mas mesmo assim ele não acorda.  


(VI)  


Era a primeira reunião do grupo que participaria do “Children´s Monologues” no “The Royal Court Theatre”. James estava animado por participar do evento e honrado por poder trabalhar com profissionais que admira, como Chiwetel Ejiofor, Kit Harington e o diretor Danny Boyle. O “Children’s Monologues” dramatiza os testemunhos de crianças do município rural de Rammulotsi em Free State, South Africa, que foram convidadas para escrever sobre o dia o qual nunca esquecerão. Enquanto alguns monólogos focam em memórias felizes, muitas histórias falam sobre circunstâncias desesperadas; de crianças que viram seus pais morrerem devido a tratamentos médicos inadequados, até outros em que suas mães foram estupradas e queimadas vivas.  


As primeiras leituras e ensaios já foram suficientes para deixar o grupo todo sensibilizado. James ficara bastante impressionado com alguns testemunhos e expressou como lamentava profundamente que ainda existissem crianças em situações de risco como aquelas.  


Uma pausa para café e todos começaram a conversar. James foi até a máquina de expresso e preparava um para si, quando recebeu uma mensagem no celular.  


_**“Hora ruim para eu ligar ?”**_  


James sorri ligeiramente e digita a resposta.  


_**“Melhor impossível. Estou num break.”**_  


_**“Aqui problemas com iluminação, então break também. Espera.”**_  


Era Michael. James já tinha lido a mensagem do dia anterior e aguardava ansioso pelo telefonema. Acaba de servir-se de café e vai sentar num banco afastado . Em alguns minutos seu celular toca.  


\- Alô !  


\- Fala, Michael ! Como estão as coisas por aí ?  


\- Temos adiantado algumas cenas. O que faz com que os dias sejam looongos.- havia cansaço em sua voz.  


\- Adiantado cenas ? A agenda está sobrecarregada ?  


\- Com as premières de “Steve Jobs” e “Macbeth” chegando, vou ter que me ausentar para cumprir compromissos.  


\- Então você virá a Londres ? – pergunta James sem conseguir disfarçar uma certa ansiedade.  


\- Com certeza. Dia 26 devo estar por aí.  


\- Você vindo a Londres e não me procurando vai ser definitivamente um “bastardo inglório” !  


James ouve a conhecida risada de Michael do outro lado da linha e fica feliz por tê-lo feito rir.  


\- Você disse que precisava falar comigo. Sobre ?  


Agora sabendo que Michael em breve estaria em Londres, James não queria mais falar por telefone, mas sim pessoalmente com o amigo. Resolve não adiantar exatamente de que se tratava o assunto, respondendo vagamente.  


\- Planos... Alguns projetos que gostaria de discutir com você. Mas já que você estará aqui em poucos dias, melhor deixar para falar pessoalmente.  


\- Hum... É minha opinião _profissional_ então que você quer ? – o tom de voz parecia decepcionado.  


\- Profissional e pessoal.  


\- Okay. Quando eu estiver em Londres, te aviso. Mas e a sua agenda...não está muito congestionada ?  


\- Está fácil de lidar, por enquanto. A agenda da Anne é que está bem cheia. Tentamos alternar os compromissos, por causa do Brendan.  


\- Claro...claro... – James ouve um suspiro do outro lado da linha. Depois escuta uma voz ao fundo chamando Michael para filmar. – Bem, estão me chamando aqui.... Foi bom falar com você.  


\- Sempre é bom falar com você também, Michael.  


E se despedem.  


(VII)  


Noite de première do filme “The Martian” no Odeon Leicester Square. James comparece acompanhado da irmã, Joy, para prestigiar a ex-colega de cena em “Eleanor Rigby”, Jessica Chastain. Ambos se encontram bem na chegada ao evento e se abraçam, enquanto os flashes disparam para todos os lados. James e a irmã posam para muitas fotos. Jessica também é muito solicitada, tendo que acompanhar Matt Damon, ator principal do filme, em entrevistas e fotos. Ambos param para dar autógrafos. James é extremamente solícito neste quesito, tentando nunca deixar ninguém sem ser atendido.  


O evento atravessa a noite. Quando James consegue voltar a falar com Jessica, acaba sendo só por alguns minutos. A noite era dela, afinal. James liga para Anne para saber se está tudo bem em casa.  


\- Tudo bem, amor. Brendan já está dormindo há horas. As atividades escolares estão conseguindo gastar a pilha inesgotável desta criança... – comenta ela , rindo. – E como estão as coisas por aí ?  


\- Movimentadas ! Jessica mandou um beijo para você ! Ela está radiante. E em breve será você com “Suffragette” !  


\- Mal posso esperar. Fico ansiosa, um pouco nervosa...  


\- Nada disso... Você vai estar ótima, vai dar tudo certo e eu estarei bem do seu lado.  


Joy vem chamá-lo.  


\- Não sei se fico para o restante da festa... – fala James com a irmã, mas de modo que Anne também escutasse.  


\- Pode ficar, se quiser, querido. Desta vez sou eu que estarei tentando conciliar o sono com a leitura da peça...  


\- Okay, amor, se Joy quiser, ficaremos, certo ?  


\- Tudo bem. Te amo.  


\- Também te amo. Durma bem.

( VIII)  


A temporada europeia de premières seguia o seu curso. Conforme prometido, Michael retornara a Londres para cumprir com seus compromissos de agenda relacionados aos seus filmes que estreariam. Seu voo chegou em Londres pela manhã e, como a coletiva de imprensa de “Steve Jobs” era à tarde, Michael resolve entrar em contato com James. Manda-lhe uma mensagem enquanto espera para pegar a bagagem.  


_**“Chegando nas terras da rainha. Compromisso só à tarde.”**_  


Não demorou muito para receber a resposta.  


_**“Salve o rei ! Almoça comigo então. Vai para casa ou para um hotel ?”**_  


_**“Casa seria ótimo ! Mas ficarei no Kensington : coletiva de imprensa.”**_  


James estava no Royal Court, sentado no chão do tablado onde um grupo ensaiava. Normalmente ele ficava completamente concentrado nesta atividade, mas, desta vez, deixara o celular ligado e, ao saber que o amigo havia chegado, ficou subitamente animado, feliz mesmo. Não tinha como ele não reconhecer para si mesmo que estava morrendo de vontade de rever Michael, morrendo de ... saudades. Digitou rapidamente :  


_**“Harwood Arms, sabe onde é ?”**_  


_**“Conheço”**_  


_**“Meio-dia ?”**_  


_**“Combinado”**_  


Quando a troca de mensagens cessou, James ficou examinando seus sentimentos. _‘Que diabos está acontecendo comigo ?’_ Percebeu-se prendendo a respiração, como se estivesse se escondendo, como se o que estava fazendo fosse proibido. E, na verdade, dizia para si mesmo, _‘foi só uma marcação de encontro entre amigos.’_ Onde estava a estranheza da situação então ? _‘Dentro de mim mesmo...’_ , conclui James. 

 

(IX)  


O Harwood Arms parecia um pub sofisticado, mas , na verdade, era um restaurante. Fora construído por volta de 1840, e, hoje, com suas paredes externas trabalhadas e pintadas de vermelho e creme e um brasão num mastro horizontal acima da fachada, o estabelecimento conservava o charme da época vitoriana. Internamente, suas amplas janelas conferiam-lhe excelente iluminação natural e as paredes creme, revestidas de painéis de madeira trabalhada pintada de um verde menta bem suave, davam-lhe um aspecto refrescante e, ao mesmo tempo, requintado. O mobiliário lembrava um pouco o estilo das casas de campo inglesas, com mesas e cadeiras em madeira rústica, tendo também um sofá com suave estampa floral rodeando uma mesa maior, provavelmente destinada a refeições em família. Mesmo assim, a atmosfera de pub estava presente no balcão de bar guarnecido por um par de torneiras de cerveja. Ao lado do balcão, junto a uma lareira que deveria ser muito disputada no inverno, dois espaçosos sofás dispostos frente a frente acompanhados por duas confortáveis poltronas de couro e uma mesa de centro baixa, formavam o recanto ideal para tomar um chope enquanto se esperava por uma mesa.  


Como ficava escondido do burburinho londrino, numa rua lateral e tranquila de Fulham, não sendo muito longe nem do Royal Court e nem do Kensington, James concluiu que seria um bom lugar para almoçar com Michael, evitando os spots da mídia. Por ser, atualmente, o único pub com estrelas no Guide Michelin em Londres, conseguir uma reserva neste lugar não era algo fácil, mas bastou unir os nomes dos dois astros de cinema na mesma frase para as portas do restaurante se abrirem para ele. Como tratava-se de acomodar atores famosos, o restaurante reservou-lhes uma mesa discreta, preservada dos olhares curiosos por um biombo de madeira. James chegou pontualmente ao meio-dia, horário em que o restaurante abria suas portas, e, portanto, encontrava-se ainda vazio.  


James resolve esperar por Michael sentado no recanto ao lado do balcão, pois dali via-se, através da larga vidraça jateada, quem estava chegando. Para diminuir a ansiedade, pede uma cerveja.  


Meio-dia e sete. James já tinha terminado sua cerveja. Resolve mandar uma mensagem para Michael.  


_**“Sem fome ?”**_  


Alguns segundos e a resposta :  


_**“Desculpe o atraso. A caminho.”**_  


Ao que James responde enviando um polegar de positivo.  


Meio-dia e dez. Alguns clientes começavam a chegar, tinham suas reservas conferidas pelo atendente e eram encaminhados aos seus lugares. Pela avaliação de James, turistas : primeiro um casal, depois duas mulheres e um rapazinho, filho, talvez...  


Meio-dia e quinze. Trânsito ? Compromissos de agenda ? Telefonemas a dar ? James na metade da segunda cerveja. Os músculos começando a relaxar. E eis que ele divisa uma inconfundível figura alta, masculina, passando pela calçada, bem ao lado da janela envidraçada. O homem para à porta e entra. Dirige-se ao atendente e fala alguma coisa. Os olhos de James acompanhavam toda a sua movimentação. _‘Michael pode vestir a roupa mais simples do mundo que ainda assim vai parecer um rei... Desgraçadamente bonito.’_ Era o que James reparava quando via o amigo aproximar-se, com um visual descontraído, trajando uma blusa branca de malha, sem colarinho, com as mangas arregaçadas e uma calça jeans que lhe caía perfeitamente no corpo. Os óculos escuros, que ocultavam seus belos e expressivos olhos, são retirados quando Michael avista James e abre o seu sorriso característico.  


James se levanta para abraçar o amigo. Um abraço de verdade, não uma mera convenção social. Um abraço em que se sente a reciprocidade do outro. James desfaz o abraço, mantendo uma das mãos sobre o ombro de Michael. Estava exultante. Michael passa a mão pela cabeça de James e brinca :  


\- Cabelos !? – fazendo uma cara como se estivesse muito espantado.  


James ri.  


\- Como é que você está ? – pergunta James, tentando ler secretamente as expressões de Michael. Os olhos, os músculos da face, olheiras, barba por fazer...  


\- Definitivamente cansado. – responde, passando a mão pelos olhos.  


Um atendente aproxima-se dos dois para encaminhá-los para a mesa reservada.  


\- Vem... Reservei uma mesa mais ao fundo, para podermos conversar à vontade.  


\- De preferência sem ninguém pedindo autógrafos... – brincou Michael, ainda que ele fosse conhecido por sua extrema paciência com as solicitações dos fãs.  


James sorri. Na verdade, desde que Michael chegara , ele não parara de sorrir.  


\- Bebe alguma coisa antes de almoçarmos ?  


\- Claro. O que você está bebendo ? Cerveja ? – e, dirigindo-se ao atendente que lhes conduzira até a mesa : - O mesmo para mim.  


O atendente se afasta e James, olhando direto nos olhos de Michael, pergunta, sem rodeios :  


\- O que houve entre você e Alicia ? ... Pode falar ?...  


Michael não esperava pela pergunta. Ele não havia sinalizado nada a respeito de seu rompimento com Alicia para James. Ele até tentara, mas não sentira abertura. E agora essa pergunta caindo na mesa de repente.  


\- Como você soube ? – perguntou com o semblante perdendo um pouco da alegria com que chegara.  


\- Pela mídia... casualmente.  


\- Eu pensei que você não se ligasse nisso... – e acrescentou para evitar qualquer ambiguidade em suas palavras – Na mídia...  


\- Foi por acaso, como falei. Estava na primeira página do... The Mirror...  


Michael franze a testa e olha para James com ar de reprovação.  


\- Nessa merda de jornal ?! E você ... leu ? Estou admirado ! Podia ter me ligado quando soube, ao invés de tirar conclusões pelo que leu no jornal...  


\- Eu liguei ! Deixei mensagem, não lembra ?  


Michael suspira. Cansado, muito cansado.  


\- Verdade, desculpe... Lembro que trocamos mensagens, estava tarde e eu não retornei seu telefonema...  


Sua cerveja chega. O atendente se afasta. Michael faz um brinde :  


\- À sua saúde !  


\- À nossa ! – responde James.  


E ambos tomam um gole demorado.  


\- Okay... Alicia então. Não era especial, James. – dizendo isso, desviou o olhar ligeiramente, depois voltando a fixar os olhos em James. – Nunca foi.  


Depois acrescenta :  


\- E, por não ser especial, não havia motivação suficiente para fazer concessões...  


\- Lamento... – e os sinceros olhos azuis realmente se importavam.  


\- Não. – querendo frisar o quão pesaroso era ouvir que James se lamentava por ele, repete apenas : - Não.  


James resolve mudar de assunto. Queria afastar a todo custo a nuvem que baixara sobre o olhar de Michael.  


\- Então seu compromisso de hoje é com “Steve Jobs”, hein ? Concorrendo ao Oscar com louvor ! E com muita, muita chance ! – disse James para animá-lo.  


\- Não quero entrar nessa onda de _já ganhou_... Mas com certeza ficarei muito feliz com as premiações que o filme receber ! Muito mais feliz ainda se eu ouvir meu nome sendo convocado para receber o prêmio !! – e abriu o seu sorriso de sempre.  


Então James, com toda sua natural verborragia, passa a falar das expectativas para a premiação, dos elogios que o desempenho de Michael estava recebendo, de sua caracterização como Steve Jobs que o deixou irreconhecível , pergunta como foi trabalhar com Kate Winslet, o que ele achou do texto de Aaron Sorin...  


\- Foi o melhor script que eu já li ! Mas com a maior quantidade de linhas para decorar também ! Um volume assustador de texto... Para decorar tudo eu ficava “off” para o mundo. Por isso minha caixa postal deve ter batido record de mensagens não lidas, não ouvidas... E eu tinha acabado de filmar Macbeth, pelo amor de Deus... – dizendo isso, ri de si mesmo – Acho que virei alguma espécie de máquina... E para comprovar que tenho algo nesse sentido ainda vem por aí “Prometheus-2” e meu alterego robótico – o David-8 ! – e riu novamente.  


James fala sobre os progressos de Brendan, sobre o filme de Anne-Marie e o London Film Festival que aconteceria em outubro. Aproveita para comentar sobre o convite de Hugh Jackman.  


\- Hugh esteve aqui para divulgar “Pan”, nós batemos um papo e ele convidou para a festa de aniversário dele : no fim de semana de 10-11-outubro.  


\- Em New York ?  


\- Aha ! Não ! Em Melbourne ! – responde James com os olhos brilhando como os de uma criança.  


\- Maluco ! Longe demais ! E no meio das temporadas de pré-estreias...  


\- Pois é... Parece até um oásis no meio do deserto... Fiquei com vontade de ir. E ele disse que convidou você também... A mensagem deve estar sepultada no meio das outras não-respondidas...  


\- A ideia é tentadora... Um fim de semana completamente afastado de tudo... Depois de meses emendando um trabalho no outro...  


Resolvem fazer os seus pedidos ao atendente para ganhar tempo. Michael pede o prato com salmão defumado e James o de rosbife com um molho adocicado. Quando retomam a conversa, Michael comenta sobre o restaurante dos pais, que está sendo colocado à venda, em Killarney.  


\- Sempre que venho a um restaurante assim, eu lembro do West End ! Trabalhei lá como garçom, como bartender, você sabe !  


\- Ah, eu sei... O melhor martini que já bebi na vida !  


\- Agora vamos vender o restaurante. – dizendo isso, pega o celular e mostra as fotos do local e dos ambientes, explicando cada um deles - Ele já vinha sendo apenas alugado, porque meus pais estão aposentados desde 2009. Insisti para que eles parassem e começassem a aproveitar um pouco a vida. Trabalhavam nisso desde que nos estabelecemos definitivamente na Irlanda ! Agora posso mimá-los à vontade ! – havia um sorriso de felicidade genuína no olhar de Michael.  


Michael apresentando a casa onde vivera e os aposentos em que circulara estava encantando James. E quando falava dos pais e até da irmã, que morava em Sacramento, demonstrava o quanto os amava e como a família havia sido fundamental para sua atual segurança profissional. Ele era fruto de uma família unida e amorosa e isso era algo que James admirava, pois sua vida havia sido completamente diferente. Somente ao estabelecer, com Anne-Marie, a sua própria família ele pôde se sentir praticamente curado das feridas causadas pela separação dos pais. Mas, ainda assim, a figura paterna, para ele, era uma espécie de pesadelo enterrado bem no fundo dos seus sentimentos. Talvez isso fizesse a diferença, conclui James, entre um astro como Michael e um ator como ele era. Por muito tempo ele estivera inseguro a respeito de sua competência profissional e teria ficado voando raso se a interferência de Anne não tivesse feito com que ele entrasse em contato com profissionais que fizeram a diferença na sua vida.  


\- Ei, James... Você está me ouvindo ? Acho que dessa vez eu é que estou falando demais... – e sorri.  


Os pratos pedidos chegam. De repente James conclui que estava com fome, mas que a conversa tinha feito com que esquecesse de tudo.  


\- E seus projetos, James ? Você falou sobre todo mundo, menos sobre você.  


James fala sobre as entrevistas a respeito do filme “Victor Frankenstein” ao lado de Daniel Hadcliffe, sobre as leituras de “Children’s Monologues” e de “Heart of Darkness” e, finalmente, sobre o projeto do filme com o diretor M. Night Shyamalan.  


\- Shyamalan ? Sério ?  


\- Começando a filmar em novembro, na Filadélfia. O que você acha ?  


\- Esta era a opinião profissional que você ia pedir ?  


\- Bem, sim... Alguns colegas me disseram que seria um tiro no pé... Eu não vejo assim...  


\- Nunca trabalhei com Shyamalan, mas conheço alguns dos seus filmes ... “O Sexto Sentido”, “Sinais”, “A Vila”... E você nunca trabalhou com ele também, que eu saiba... Você foi uma escolha pessoal dele ? Ele frequentemente repete parcerias... Bruce Willis, Joaquin Phoenix...  


\- Na verdade, era pra ser Joaquin Phoenix...  


\- Olha, James, isso não importa : quem era para ser, por que motivo você foi escolhido, o que os outros estão dizendo... O que importa é o que _você_ deseja fazer . E eu sei que _qualquer coisa_ que você decida fazer ficará perfeito ! Você é tão dedicado e versátil ! Já provou isso mais de uma vez. Aliás... você não precisa provar mais nada pra ninguém.  


Essa última frase parece que ecoou na mente de James, como se Michael tivesse lido seus pensamentos há poucos instantes, seu quase deslizar para a baixa autoestima que por pouco não foi sua ruína.  


\- Obrigado... Sério. – disse James tocando no braço do amigo.  


\- Disponha. – olhou para a mão de James. Justamente a mão esquerda. Seu olhar caiu bem sobre o anel de casamento do amigo. Desvia o olhar . - Vou cobrar consultas…. – disse, dando seu sorriso característico. – Mais projetos ?  


\- Na sequência desse, há um com Charlize Theron : “The Coldest City “ !  


\- Charlize !! Ela é ótima !! Engraçada, esperta, excelente colega de cena !  


James fica feliz com os comentários. Michael trabalhara com ela em “Prometheus”. O celular de James faz um ruído de mensagem.  


\- Desculpe, eu achei que tinha colocado no silencioso... – Olha para a tela. Mensagem de Anne. James lê e responde rapidamente.  


Michael não quer ser indiscreto, mas não pode evitar a curiosidade.  


\- Tudo bem ?  


\- Eh... era a Anne. Lembrando de um compromisso mais tarde...  


\- Seu ?  


\- Dela. Isso significa tomar conta de Brendan.  


\- Coisa que você adora.  


\- Verdade... Não posso negar que Anne me deu a coisa mais importante da minha vida... Vou ser-lhe eternamente grato por isso ....  


Michael prende-se às últimas palavras de James.  


\- _Grato_ ? É de gratidão que você está falando ? Não seria ... _amor_ ?  


\- Anne me deu tudo o que eu sempre quis : uma família ! Ela me resgatou do fundo do poço... Eu não seria a pessoa que sou hoje se não fosse por ela !  


\- Então _eu_ também devo ser grato a ela ! – disse num tom quase irônico.  


James sentiu como um aperto na garganta.  


\- Anne é minha melhor amiga...  


\- _Amor_ , James, estou falando de _amor_ , de contar os minutos para estar com a pessoa, de precisar dela fisicamente, emocionalmente, de querer mais o bem dela do que o seu, de ter que se ocupar freneticamente para não pensar... – subitamente parou. Praguejou em voz alta por sua fraqueza. – Desculpe, James... Eu ... não queria misturar as coisas.  


Um curto silêncio, mas tão profundo que podia-se ouvir a respiração dos dois. Embutida na fala de Michael havia uma declaração velada de amor.  


\- Lembra que você disse que quando eu chegasse em Londres e ficasse com minha família, com a minha rotina, eu esqueceria aqueles meus pensamentos lá de Montreal ?  


\- Lembro.  


\- Não funcionou.  


Os dois se entreolham. James pousa a mão sobre a de Michael e dá um ligeiro aperto, sem desviar o olhar. Michael sente um arrepio percorrer-lhe a espinha. Retira sua mão.  


\- Não faça isso. – diz, olhando para James. Seria melhor que seu corpo permanecesse impassível.  


\- Sinto a sua falta, sabia ? – e havia emoção em sua voz.  


Essa era a frase que passeava pela cabeça de Michael desde que ele havia chegado e James tivera a coragem de dizê-la. Michael olha pra os lábios tão rosados de James e sente vontade de beijá-lo. Desvia o olhar para a mesa, onde os pratos já vazios permaneciam esquecidos.  


\- Eu seria a pessoa mais feliz do mundo agora, se eu não soubesse que você nunca arriscaria a harmonia e a estabilidade da sua família para se lançar numa relação que seria condenada por todos.  


\- _Condenada por todos_... E você fala sobre não ligar para o que as pessoas dizem e agir pela minha própria cabeça ?  


\- Você sabe que eu estava falando profissionalmente ! Mas afetivamente... você tem muito mais a perder do que eu. Você sabe. E ... eu sei.  


Novo silêncio. Michael suspira.  


\- Amanhã estarei em Edimburgo para a première de “Macbeth”. Vou escutar esse seu sotaque por toda parte... Vai ser difícil não lembrar de você.  


James , mantendo sempre o olhar fixo em Michael, pergunta :  


\- E depois da Escócia ?  


\- Volto para Londres antes de seguir para o festival de Nova Iorque.  


\- E volta a entrar em contato ? – a pergunta foi feita num tom quase tímido, o oposto do James McAvoy que a mídia conhece.  


Aquele olhar que faria derreter um coração de pedra... Como Michael resistiria a isso ? Tinha vontade de jogar todos os compromissos para o alto e passar o dia inteiro com James, em seu flat, sem atender ninguém. Sorrindo ligeiramente, responde :  


\- Nunca deixarei de entrar em contato com você, James. A não ser que você me peça isso. 

 

( X )  


Naquela mesma noite, depois de ter colocado Brendan para dormir, James senta-se para pensar em sua vida. A essa hora, Anne já teria deixado o ensaio da peça e seguido para os compromissos de “Suffragette”. E Michael já deveria ter encerrado o painel coletivo e provavelmente estaria cercado por toda a imprensa, dando entrevistas e posando para fotos. James aproveita a penumbra em que a sala estava mergulhada para relaxar o corpo no sofá. A música que ele havia colocado para tocar era da cantora que ele vinha escutando há algum tempo : Valerie June.  


_“There you go, there you go  
Try to fill, all the space  
In your hollow hearted soul  
Carry on, carry on  
Try to fill, all the space  
Pushin´ up against the stone”_  


De certa forma a letra parecia falar do que ele estava sentindo naquele momento : tentando preencher todo o espaço vazio que havia na sua alma... Parecia uma luta inglória, empurrando-o, arremessando-o cada vez mais contra pedras...  


Sua cabeça ficava repassando a conversa que tivera com Michael na hora do almoço. Levanta-se e vai até o minibar que eles tinham na sala. Serve-se de um scotch, coisa que normalmente não fazia. Mas ele queria algo que o relaxasse de imediato. E seus pensamentos não lhe davam trégua. Tentara se concentrar nas leituras que tinha que fazer, mas não conseguira. Decidira tentar se desligar, nem que fosse à força. Encosta-se de novo no sofá, quase totalmente deitado. Outra música da mesma cantora começa a tocar e o nome não poderia ser ainda mais sugestivo : “Wanna be on your mind”... Era como se fosse Michael querendo dizer isso para ele : “quero estar na sua mente e ficar aí o tempo todo...”  


_“Wanna be on your mind  
Stay there all the time  
You can call my name  
Dadadada”_  


As músicas deveriam embalar o seu sono e não fazê-lo pensar cada vez mais no seu problema. James pensou em mudar a canção, mas seu pensamento estava sendo praticamente guiado pelo conteúdo expresso na letra.  


_“In the darkest hours  
Of the brightest days  
I wanna be beside you  
Each step of the way…”_  


James apoia o copo com gelo na testa e fecha os olhos . Imagens ficavam se repetindo em sua mente... Michael entrando no restaurante, seu modo despojado e tão elegante de andar... O sorriso aberto em sua direção... Seu jeito seguro de aconselhar e de levantar sua autoestima... O modo como se esquivou do toque de James... Aqueles olhos... Sem perceber, James apoia o copo no chão, vira de bruços e adormece. 

(XI)  


_“Durante o sono, o cérebro exerce uma grande atividade. O que se desliga e descansa é a parte consciente do cérebro, aquela que domina a musculatura, toma decisões e elabora respostas conscientes e necessárias aos estímulos do meio ambiente. Quando se entra no estágio do sonho, o cérebro vai selecionando o que deve ficar na memória e o que deve ser descartado e faz isso seguindo um critério emocional , de relevância ou de sentido. As situações que mais marcaram emocionalmente são fixadas, enquanto que as demais informações são relegadas a uma área de penumbra de onde acabam sendo descartadas.” ( A importância do sonhar)_  


James está do lado de fora de uma construção antiga, estilo século 19, com uma casa com paredes cinzas, parcialmente recobertas por hera, com alguns arbustos à frente. Era um exterior sóbrio, mas muito sólido. O dia está cinzento e faz muito frio. A rua está vazia. Ele vai se aproximando da casa e percebe que é uma construção formada por três unidades, sendo que a maior tinha um segundo pavimento. Alguém sai de dentro da casa principal e vem em sua direção. É Michael.  


\- Está muito frio aí fora ! Vamos entrar !  


E passando a mão por sobre o ombro de James, tanto para aquecê-lo quanto para guiá-lo, vai conduzindo-o para dentro da casa, na verdade, o restaurante da família Fassbender, em Killarney. O ar irlandês estava gélido do lado de fora e James, que parecia sentir mais frio do que a maioria das pessoas, estava tiritando. Michael observa isso e diz :  


\- Normalmente estaria mais quente aqui... A lareira estaria acesa... – e retira sua própria jaqueta para colocar nas costas de James, dando-lhe um selinho na boca, como se fosse a coisa mais natural do mundo.  


Pega a mão de James e começa a mostrar os ambientes em detalhes. Os cômodos tinham muitas histórias de família, lembranças da época em que Michael trabalhava como garçom... James quase podia vê-lo servindo canecos de cerveja atrás do balcão. Num dos cômodos, havia o acesso para o segundo andar. Sempre andando à frente de James e puxando-o pela mão, Michael sobe o lance de escadas para mostrar-lhe o segundo pavimento. Era onde ele vivera, desde os 16 anos, enquanto trabalhava no restaurante e iniciava seus estudos de teatro até se mudar definitivamente para Londres.  


\- E esse era o meu quarto... – diz, largando a mão de James e indo até a janela.  


O quarto estava mobiliado como na época da sua adolescência. Objetos e pôsteres de Star Wars decoravam paredes e prateleiras. Havia porta-retratos com fotos dele quando criança, com um acordeom nos braços, depois um pouco mais velho, com uma guitarra na mão e cabelos compridos... James sorriu diante da primeira foto e riu com a segunda...  


\- Eu já quis ser roqueiro.... sério ! – dizendo isso, alcançou um violão que estava encostado ao lado da cama.  


Sentando-se na cama, pegou o violão e começou a dedilhar e cantarolar a música “One” do U2 :  


_“Is it getting better  
Or do you feel the same ?  
Will it make it easier on you now  
You got someone to blame ?”_  


James sente-se convidado, pelo olhar de Michael, a sentar-se ao lado dele na cama, enquanto ele continuava :  


_“You say one love, one life  
When it´s one need in the night  
One love we get to share  
It leaves you, darling, if you don’t care for it…”_  


Michael cantava tão docemente, com aquela sua voz profunda e um pouco rouca, olhando bem para os olhos de James e com um triste sorriso nos lábios.  


_“Did I disappoint you  
Or leave a bad taste in your mouth ?  
You act like you never had love  
And you want me to go without…”_  


E não havia mais nenhuma resistência da parte de James, nem sentimento de culpa, nem remorso , nem dúvida, nem desconforto, nem estranheza por estar ali, no quarto de Michael, ouvindo-o cantar e sentindo prazer por estar ao lado dele. Então, James faz um movimento em direção a Michael e diz :  


\- Você não me desaponta e nem merece viver sem amor... – e, aproximando seu rosto do de Michael, beija-lhe a boca, fazendo a música cessar. Michael retribui o beijo com intensidade, reclinando-o em direção à cabeceira da cama.  


\- James... _James ?_  


O chamado da voz familiar e o toque suave em seu rosto fizeram com que James acordasse. Ele ergue a cabeça e fica apoiado nos cotovelos, ainda de bruços.  


\- Er... oi, amor... já chegou ? – disse ainda sonolento e um pouco encabulado devido ao sonho. Involuntariamente ele havia ficado excitado. E agora achava que isso estava estampado no seu rosto... e em outras partes do seu corpo. A penumbra da sala servia-lhe de escudo.  


\- Tudo bem com você, querido ? Pegou no sono no sofá...  


Ela, que havia sentado na ponta do sofá, ao lado do marido, vê o copo no chão.  


\- Ei, noite ruim ? – perguntou ela brincando, mas num tom que James sabia que era de preocupação e não de troça.  


James ergue ligeiramente o corpo para ficar numa posição melhor para beijá-la. Inicialmente um beijo suave que depois vai ficando mais intenso. Anne tentava falar entre os lábios, meio sussurrante :  


\- Do que... você....está ...fugindo ?  


Dizendo isso, ela interrompe o beijo e olha bem amorosamente nos olhos de James. Ela podia sentir o conflito através deles.  


\- Eu amo você.  


Essa declaração fez surgirem lágrimas nos olhos de James. Ele fecha os olhos e as lágrimas escorrem.  


\- Shhhhh... – sussurra ela, sentando-se melhor no sofá, e encostando a cabeça na de James. – Fala pra mim, querido...  


Ela podia ver o peito de James arfando, a respiração ofegante de alguém que está sob tensão extrema. James movia a boca como se fosse falar alguma coisa, mas não conseguisse. Não conseguia encontrar as palavras. Logo ele, que normalmente era tão falante... Mas quando se tratava de lidar com os próprios sentimentos ou de mexer em terrenos nebulosos, a sua normal fluidez desaparecia.  


\- Eu ... também te amo.... – disse quase num sussurro.  


Aquela era a única verdade que James conseguia dizer no momento. Não conseguia falar dos seus sentimentos por Michael, até porque ele não se sentia seguro com relação a isso. E não queria magoar Anne nem colocar a perder tudo o que eles construíram juntos e que era a base sólida das suas vidas . Mas por que seu corpo e sua mente insistiam em traí-lo e em atormentá-lo ?  


Anne queria que ele dissesse mais, que desabafasse, mas sentiu que pressioná-lo não seria uma atitude amorosa naquele momento. Mais uma vez se revestiu da ternura e do amor que sentia por ele para deixá-lo respirar, para que ele encontrasse o momento certo de falar.

(XII)  


James olha para a tela do seu celular para ver a hora. Logo abaixo dos enormes dígitos mostrando que já era quase hora do almoço, a data aparecia bem nítida, em caracteres menores : 1º de outubro. Michael já deve ter voltado da Escócia, mas não lhe mandara nenhuma mensagem . Em dois dias se iniciaria a turnê de promoção de “Steve Jobs” em Nova York. Quando a reunião no Royal Court se encerra, James, num impulso, resolve pegar sua moto e seguir rumo a Hackney. Não queria dialogar com seu cérebro agora. Estava seguindo o seu coração.  
Enquanto dirigia para lá, James queria evitar seus pensamentos que questionavam o tempo todo a sua ação. Deveria mandar uma mensagem primeiro, perguntando se ele estaria lá. Deveria supor que, se ele não o procurou, era porque não queria ser procurado. E o pior pensamento de todos, o censor : deveria rumar para casa e não para Hackney.  


Em alguns minutos ele entrava em London Fields, na Broadway Market, em direção ao flat de Michael. Os prédios dessa rua eram sobrados de dois andares com lojas comerciais embaixo. James estaciona sua Honda em uma vaga próxima . Tira o capacete e se encaminha para o prédio de Michael.  


Hesita diante do interfone da entrada . _‘Ah, que seja !’_ Digita o número do apartamento e aguarda a resposta.  


\- Sim ? – veio a voz do outro lado do aparelho. Era a voz de Michael. _‘Enfim, o bastardo está em casa...’_  


\- Michael ? James.  


\- _James_ ?! – seguiu-se um silêncio curto, bem curto, mas angustiante para quem esperava – Estou abrindo. – e ouve-se o destravar da porta para que James pudesse subir as escadas.  


Ele para diante da porta do apartamento e toca a campainha. Michael, vestido com uma camiseta branca de malha e uma calça de moleton cinza, abriu a porta e sorriu.  


\- Desculpe, mas você é a última pessoa do mundo que eu pensaria que viria aqui hoje. – puxando James para um abraço, acrescentou – Mas também a única que eu gostaria que viesse...  


James, abraçado por Michael pela cintura, entra no apartamento e coloca o capacete e a bolsa-carteiro que estava carregando sobre um aparador bem próximo à porta de entrada. Repara que Michael está de pés descalços e com um copo de whisky na mão. Havia uma música tocando, vinda de um aparelho sofisticado, acomodado num rack, onde deveria ser o lugar para uma televisão.  


\- Relaxando ?  


Michael levanta o copo como num gesto de brinde e diz :  


\- Finalmente em casa e sem compromissos... Ao menos até depois de amanhã...  


Pega um copo para James.  


\- Bebe comigo ?  


\- Eu estou de moto. É melhor não beber nada.  


\- Ah, moto ! Estou com saudades de dirigir a minha... – e, mesmo James tendo recusado a bebida, Michael coloca uma dose para ele, automaticamente.  


James percebe e diz :  


\- Não, Michael, eu não vou beber... 

Pegando o copo da mão do amigo, coloca-o sobre o balcão de bar que ele tinha na sala e pergunta-lhe : - E você... já bebeu quantas doses ?  


\- Poucas... – responde sentando-se num dos bancos altos que rodeavam o bar – E estou sóbrio o suficiente para saber que, supostamente, você não deveria estar aqui.  


James senta-se num banco ao lado do de Michael.  


\- É...eu não deveria. – e observa o amigo virar o restante do conteúdo do copo garganta abaixo – Mas eu precisava.  


Michael serve-se de outra dose enquanto pergunta, com ar quase distraído :  


\- E por que você ... _precisava_ ? – enfatizou ele.  


\- Honestamente, acredita se eu te disser que eu não sei ?  


Michael olhou para o conteúdo do copo e depois para os olhos azuis de James.  


\- Acredito. – diz, acrescentando com um certo ar de pretensa diversão : – Certas pessoas como nós somos inesquecíveis...  


E bebe um gole do líquido âmbar, perfumado e suave :  


\- Até o meu _whiskey_ ...ah, porque esse é irlandês, meu caro.... até ele não me deixa esquecer de você ... – aponta para a garrafa onde, no rótulo, lia-se “Jameson”.  


James sorri.  


\- Não importa... – disse meio que para si mesmo – Ei, mas você não quer comer alguma coisa ? Meu relógio biológico está meio alterado com tantos voos, mas acho que está na hora das pessoas normais almoçarem...  


\- Eu não estou com fome, Michael. Sério.  


\- Eu poderia cozinhar para você, porque, eu não sei se você sabe, mas eu _sei_ cozinhar... – e Michael achou que estava repetindo as palavras – Eu vi muitos pratos sendo preparados no restaurante do meu pai... – parou antes de enveredar para o campo do sentimentalismo familiar. Quando bebia muito, tinha essa tendência de relembrar das pessoas de quem gostava.  


James começava a reconhecer que talvez não tivesse mesmo sido uma boa ideia ceder aos seus impulsos de visitar Michael em seu habitat natural. Com certeza há uma parte do cérebro humano que fica totalmente bloqueada quando um sentimento forte a domina, não importa qual seja.  


\- É melhor então _eu_ comer alguma coisa.... Antes que fique melancólico demais... – dizendo isso, Michael levantou-se e seguiu em direção à cozinha, seguido de James.  


Abre a geladeira e diz :  


\- Realmente, não há quase nada aqui. Eu sabia que ia ficar pouco tempo, então comprei pouca coisa.  


Retira da geladeira um recipiente com rosbife fatiado e outro com queijo também em fatias. Pega o pacote de pão e começa a preparar dois sanduíches.  


\- Vou fazer dois, caso você sinta fome.  


James pega a maionese e o catchup na geladeira e entrega para Michael.  


\- Eu queria conseguir explicar para a minha parte racional o que me fez vir até aqui para ver você.  


Michael dá uma olhada de lado para ele e sorri só com o canto dos lábios :  


\- Não tente.  


Mesmo assim James tentava clarear os seus sentimentos para si mesmo, em voz alta :  


\- Eu gosto de estar ao seu lado, de conversar com você e de sentir a sua presença.  


Michael continua preparando os sanduíches :  


\- Sabe no jogo de xadrez ? – James balança a cabeça sinalizando que acompanhava o pensamento de Michael – Não vou te contar nenhuma novidade : quando as brancas ganham, as pretas perdem. Simples assim. Você não pode ganhar nos dois lados de uma batalha.  


\- Assim como não se pode ter família constituída e carreira brilhante ao mesmo tempo ?  


\- E quem disse isso ?  


\- Você disse.... Ou o “The Mirror” disse que você disse...  


\- Oh, James, escuta só você falando !... Esse não é você ! É claro que foi uma declaração idiota para um jornal idiota. O que você queria que eu dissesse ? Que eu não fico definitivamente com ninguém porque eu estou apaixonado pelo meu melhor amigo ? – nada como algumas doses de álcool no sangue para destravar línguas e corações. Sem meias palavras.  


Querendo desfazer a tensão pós-declaração, Michael acrescenta, como se eles estivessem em cena juntos :  


\- Sua fala agora.... Essa é a hora em que você debocha da minha cara e ...  


James nem esperou que ele terminasse. Diminuiu a distância entre eles com dois passos e aproximou o seu rosto do de Michael para beijá-lo. Michael, olhando bem nos seus olhos, pousou a mão com firmeza na nuca de James que, por um momento não sabia se a intenção do amigo era detê-lo ou aproximá-lo com mais veemência. Michael sentindo a respiração de James, o contato com sua pele... Sendo atraído pelos lábios rosados, perfeitos e entreabertos... Uma fração de segundo de silenciosa hesitação para ambos.  


\- Não... – conseguiu pronunciar com a cabeça encostada na de James – Eu... não estou bêbado o suficiente para deixar ... você estragar a sua vida...  


E ambos se perceberam excitados com a aproximação um do outro.  


\- Merda, merda, James !  


E, fazendo um enorme esforço para se controlar, Michael diz, tentando manter a respiração estável :  


\- Você... vai sair... daqui ... agora.  


\- Michael... minha cabeça tem me torturado esses dias todos... pensando ...tentando entender essa minha atração por você....que vai além da conta ... e é mais do que alguma coisa física... – tentava dizer James atabalhoadamente, sem se preocupar com a sua própria ereção.  


Michael sai da cozinha com James em seu encalço, falando, falando...  


\- Você está constantemente nos meus pensamentos... E mesmo tendo a Anne, tendo o Brendan, parece que falta alguma coisa... Falta alguém... Falta você !!  


Michael não responde, apenas se dirigindo para a entrada do apartamento, onde ficaram as coisas de James. A adrenalina começando a minimizar os efeitos do álcool.  


\- James, é melhor você ir... – e antes que James falasse alguma coisa – Você depois vai me agradecer ... por eu ter evitado uma insanidade total... – entrega-lhe o capacete e a bolsa.  


Para não deixar dúvidas, abre a porta do apartamento. Os olhos azuis de James encaravam-no fixamente, ligeiramente úmidos. Os de Michael não se desviaram do olhar, mas pareciam realizar um esforço extremo para se blindar contra a revolução de sentimentos e sensações que ele experimentava.  


Quando James finalmente sai, Michael desaba. Senta-se no chão perto da porta e lágrimas vêm aos seus olhos. Encosta a cabeça na parede.  


\- Patético... tão patético... – murmura, respirando fundo e dando livre vazão para as lágrimas.  


A música que estava tocando agora parecia refletir o que sua alma sentia. Uma música antiga, pois Michael adorava bandas dos anos 80. Esta era uma de suas preferidas : Eurythmics. A voz clara e vibrante de Annie Lenox ecoava pela sala :  


_“Why.... Why....  
How many times do I have to try to tell you  
That I'm sorry for the things I've done  
But when I start to try to tell you  
That's when you have to tell me  
Hey... this kind of trouble's only just begun  
I tell myself too many times  
Why don't you ever learn to keep your big mouth shut  
That's why it hurts so bad to hear the words  
That keep on falling from your mouth  
Falling from your mouth  
Falling from your mouth  
Tell me... Why… Why…  
I may be mad  
I may be blind  
I may be viciously unkind  
But I can still read what you're thinking  
And I ‘ ve heard is said too many times  
That you'd be better off  
Besides...  
Why can't you see this boat is sinking  
(this boat is sinking this boat is sinking)  
Let's go down to the water's edge  
And we can cast away those doubts  
Some things are better left unsaid  
But they still turn me inside out  
Turning inside out turning inside out  
Tell me... Why  
Tell me... Why  
This is the book I never read  
These are the words I never said  
This is the path I'll never tread  
These are the dreams I'll dream instead  
This is the joy that's seldom spread  
These are the tears...  
The tears we shed  
This is the fear  
This is the dread  
These are the contents of my head  
And these are the years that we have spent  
And this is what they represent  
And this is how I feel  
Do you know how I feel ?  
'cause I don't think you know how I feel  
I don't think you know what I feel  
I don't think you know what I feel  
You don't know what I feel...”_


End file.
